Changed
by LunaticLee
Summary: Lance wakes up with injuries and no idea what happened, no idea why he was with Lotor and no idea of what he was planning. Once rescued he was put into a healing pod only for the others to find out what had happened to Lance. Now he has a big decision to make, and Keith is very conflicted. Don't read if rape or hints to it may trigger you.(klance, hints of Shance)*sprinkles langst*
1. Save the boy

There he was, blood streaked down his face. His leg wasn't supposed to bend that way, nor was his arm. Lance wasn't sure if he should scream out or try his best to wait for one of his team mates to notice he needed help. He certainly didn't want them to think he was a baby but he couldn't wait any longer. His shaky hand worked its way forward to grab his discarded helmet. He put it on and took a deep breath trying to think of what to say as he heard all of his friends screaming through the headset asking if he was okay and where he was.

In all honesty lance had no idea where he was or how he got there. He didn't know how long he had been there nor who had inflicted the wounds that littered his body. All he knew is that he needed help NOW!

"G-guys?" lance cringed at how weak his voice sounded through the communications. All the yelling of his friends went silent for a few moments before Shiro decided to speak up.

"Lance? Where are you? Are you okay?" Shiro did his best to keep a calm voice so he wouldn't stress Lance out if he was hurt.

"Umm… I don't think I'm okay, I don't know where I am," lance paused to take another deep breath, "it hurts bad… I can't feel my legs and I can only use one of my arms," Lance moaned as he lifted his head to try and give them better detail but instantly his head throbbed sending him back to the floor. "I'm really dizzy…" Lance mumbled.

"Lance, listen carefully, do you see anything unique about where you are? Are you in a ship or somewhere else?" Allura asked with urgency in her voice. Lance tilted his head to the side and noticed the dark metal walls. The room was empty, as far as his blurry vision could tell anyway. He saw his armor laying in the corner with a fair amount of blood on them.

"I-it's just a dark metal room… guys… am I gonna die? I can't think straight, it hurts so bad," Lance sobbed as he felt the sting of his tears drip into his cuts. Lance heard a growl through his helmet.

"Shut your mouth right now, you're going to be fine. Don't think like that lance we will find you," Keith shouted nearly making Lance shake.

"Keith, calm down, you're probably not helping his head," Shiro cut in with a quiet voice. Lance wanted to keep hearing them despite his raging headache.

"NO! please keep talking to me, I want to hear your guy's voice-" Lance gasped as the helmet he had was roughly pulled off his head and his head made contact with the hard metal floor, "ack!"

"Lance?!" he heard from the helmet that was now being placed on a galra head. He couldn't really tell who but he had a pretty good guess.

"Ah the paladins of Voltron, you must want to talk to the blue one," Lotor smiled, "I'm afraid he is a little frazzled and confused right now, can I help you?" he said in a sickly smooth voice that gave lance the creeps. He couldn't make out the words of his friends but after a few seconds Lotor laughed before saying one last thing "I'm afraid even if you get your hands on him you will never get Lance back," he threw the helmet in the corner along with the other armor. Lotor looked to lance and knelt down to pick the paladin up to bring him to a metal table. He set the boy down gently almost like he wasn't the one who just broke Lance.

"Ah-hh please stop," Lance stuttered as fear filled his senses. Lotor sighed and ran his fingers through the brown silky hair trying to calm Lance.

"Hush, you're okay, I'm done hurting you," he said calmly with a sweet smile that made Lance want to throw up. "You're friends will probably brake in and take you with them here soon so I should probably be going," Lotor sighed as he stood up and walked to the door. He sent lance one last glance before leaving him be. Lance was somewhat dumbfounded, Lotor was willingly going to let his friends take him back? He wondered if it was a trap, maybe he placed some kind of bomb in him and was waiting for Lance to be around the others to detonate it?

As much as Lance wanted to think of what Lotor was planning he couldn't keep his eyes open. Darkness wedged its way into his vision as it took over his body sending him into a deep sleep.

Lance slowly opened his eyes once again to realize his friends were all standing beside him. Their hands were pressed hard against his wounds to stop the bleeding. Their voices distorted but were screaming his name. Everything was in slow motion yet was happening so fast.

"Lance, we are going to lift you into the healing pod now okay?" Shiro said, it sounded like he was hearing his voice while he was submerged under water. His body was lifted into the pod and once again he felt that darkness taking back over.


	2. Heal the boy

"How bad is it Coran?" Pidge asked with concern. Everyone sat near Lance's pod with nervous glances to the unconscious boy.

"It's not good. It seems he has multiple broken ribs, a broken arm and a pretty mangled leg. Its showing that Lance had probably taken a few hits to the head and the bruises say he was bound by his wrists and legs," Coran sighed as he read the altean words on the device. His eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "This can't be right."

Allura tilted her head waiting for him to explain why his jaw dropped, "Coran? What's wrong?" everyone was feeling sick just waiting for him to tell them lance was never going to be the same or worse.

"U-um princess? Is this correct?" he asked and stepped aside to make room for her to read the results. As soon as she examined what Coran was freaking out about her eyes widened. She looked to Lance with pity.

"Guys, it says Lance is… carrying," Allura mumbled. Pidge was the first to catch on. They stood up and approached Lance and stood near him. They went into deep thought before shaking their head.

"But that doesn't make since? How? With who? When?" Pidge scratched the back of their neck trying to come up with an answer as to how it was scientifically possible. Meanwhile Shiro, Keith and Hunk sat clueless of what they were talking about.

"Wait what do you mean he is carrying? Carrying what?" Shiro inquired wanting to make certain it wasn't what he was thinking. Allura turned to the three.

"Lance is carrying a child, he is pregnant."

At that the three of them popped up in disbelief and went to join her looking intently at Lance. He looked peaceful, his stomach was completely flat, it was hard to imagine it any other way.

"How?" Keith uttered, it was the one word that would essentially work. Everyone knew what this meant. Lance would in no way be the same. If he decided to abort it he may feel awful, if he keeps it then he would have to deal with raising a child, he couldn't fight anytime soon.

"Galra are a complicated species, they have the ability to impregnate males. There really is no explanation, it just happens," Coran explained with his fingertips tapping on his chin.

"So Lotor…" Keith paused to take a breath, "raped Lance?" he finished. He smacked a hand over his mouth and clutched his stomach. Shiro rubbed his hand in small circles on Keith's back to try and calm him.

"He will be due in 4 months, galra are exceptionally fast breeders," Coran added.

"Lance is going to be a wreck when he finds out," Hunk whispered with a flat tone. Everyone knew Lance as a entertaining and lighthearted boy, in all honesty they were frightened to see how Lance reacts.

"Guys, whatever Lance's decision is, we must support him. Keith, hold back on the fighting for a while," Shiro looked to Keith but he already knew Keith wouldn't dare to start a fight with Lance anytime soon.

"How long will he be out?" Pidge questioned looking to Allura. She looked down to the results again.

"For a few days at least," Allura guessed before turning away from Lance, unable to look at him. It hurt her too much to know what had happened to him. "I'm going to bed…" she covered her mouth and rushed away. Pidge ran after Allura to talk to her.

"I guess I should make Allura something to eat before she sleeps," Hunk said walking out without another word said. Coran patted the healing pod lightly wishing Lance luck under his breath then exited the room leaving the two boys standing staring at the unconscious one.

"What will happen if he keeps it?" Keith glanced at Shiro who was currently in deep thought.

"Then we'll help Lance raise it, we will become its family," Shiro confirmed to Keith. Keith paced a bit before letting out a breathy sigh and sitting on the ground. Shiro joined him as they both stared up at Lance.

"I'm so conflicted," Keith mumbled, "I hate it! I wish it would have never existed, I wish it would die!" Keith shouted as his shaky fingers gripped his damp hair. He pulled at it lightly letting his hair fall in his face. "Then again I want Lance to keep him," Keith let his hair go.

"What makes you think the baby will be a boy?" Shiro joked as he was trying to lighten the mood. Keith only shrugged.

"I donno, it just felt wrong to call it an… it," Keith answered, "if Lance does keep him or her then I want to help him anyway I can! I grew up without a mom and it upset me and if the child is born he may just feel the same way," Keith explained as he closed his eyes to take in the situation.

"Remember Keith, Lance might not want them, if he does decide to get rid of them then you have to support him," Shiro hummed a bit to himself when Keith sat in silence. Shiro gave Keith one last pat on the back before standing up and going to get something to eat.


End file.
